Just a Dream
by Pigy190
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was never supposed to die. They were still so young, without a chance to live out their lives. But that's what wars do, they tear you apart. People died, they don't come back. Dramione. ONESHOT.


**Story:**Just a Dream

**Author: **Pigy190

**Disclaimer:**Neither the characters nor the song belong to me. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Carrie Underwood.

**Summary:**It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was never supposed to die. They were still so young, without a chance to live out their lives. But that's what wars do, they tear you apart. Your family. Your friends. People died, they don't come back. Even if they promise you forever.

**A/N:** This is my tribute to all the soldiers and their wives/girlfriends/mothers/etc. I myself am an Air Force wife. I consider myself lucky that I was able to marry my husband, and remind everyone that we should always support our troops and remember what they do for us. And never forget the women and men that stand beside them and wait for them at home.

I also suggest listening to Carrie Underwood's _Just a Dream_ before, while, or after reading this and watching the music video to it.

* * *

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18,**_

_**All dressed in white, going to the church that night.**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat.**_

_**Six pins in her shoe, **_

_**Something borrowed, something blue.**_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide,**_

_**She pulled her veil down, trying to hid the tears.**_

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was never supposed to die. They were still so young, without a chance to live out their lives. But that's what wars do, they tear you apart. Your family. Your friends. People died, they don't come back. Even if they promise you forever.

Today was supposed to be their wedding day. The perfect celebration in this depressing time. He was supposed to be waiting for her at the end of the isle. Not this casket. Snape had brought his body home. It was Voldemort's way of mocking them. He'd found their spy.

"You okay?" Harry asked her, squeezing her hand. She tried to smile, forcing back tears. She looked at the ground, her dress black instead of white. She'd already been through all of the letters he'd sent her while spying for the Order. She'd thrown away her "something blue" and given Ginny back her "something borrowed". Harry squeezed her hand again as they reached the end of the isle and took their seats. She stared at the casket, tears blurring her vision.

_**Oh, she just couldn't believe it,**_

_**She heard the trumpets from the military band,**_

_**And the flowers laying in her hands.**_

_**Baby, why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.**_

_**I can't even breathe.**_

_**It's like I'm standing in the background,**_

_**Everybody's saying "He's not coming home now."**_

_**This can't be happening to me.**_

_**This is just a dream.**_

She could still remember the day Snape had walked out of the fire carrying his body. Everything had been so perfect until then.

~*~ Flashback~*~

_Everyone was gathered in the kitchen making sure the wedding plans were solid, when Snape walked out of the fireplace carrying a masked figure. Everyone turned from the wedding plans to face him._

"_A message, from the Dark Lord," he said, laying the figure on the table. He pulled the mask off reveling Draco Malfoy's face. She cried out and ran to his side._

"_Draco?" she cried._

"_The Dark Lord found out he was a spy," Snape said. _

"_NO!" she shouted. "NO!" Her tears turned to full out sobs. "It can't be." Harry came over and put an arm around her, pulling her away from the body._

"_He's gone, Hermione. You know how Voldemort deals with traitors."_

"_The good news is, the Dark Lord now believes he has no more spys amongst him," Snape said. Hermione turned on him, furious._

"_My fiance is dead and you're telling me there's good in this?" she yelled. "This war keeps taking more and more people from us." She turned and ran out of the room._

_~*~ End Flashback~*~_

Hermione looked down at Draco's face as she laid her bouquet on his chest. The bouquet she was supposed to carry down the isle at their wedding. She walked back to her seat slowly, each step getting harder. She felt her chest tighten as she tried to catch her breath. Harry reached out to her, helping her back to her seat. He gave her a worried glance. She smiled through her tears. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them she'd be back in the kitchen planning her wedding.

_**The preacher man said "Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt."**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang, **_

_**The saddest song, that she'd ever heard.**_

_**Then they handed her a folded up flag,**_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him.**_

_**And then the guns rang one last shot,**_

_**And it felt like a bullet in her heart.**_

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.**_

_**I can't even breathe.**_

_**It's like I'm standing in the background,**_

_**Everybody's saying "He's not coming home now."**_

_**This can't be happening to me.**_

_**This is just a dream.**_

Hermione tried to listen to the preacher, but her thoughts where on the times with Draco. She'd lost Ron over him. Ron had stopped speaking with her when she started dating Draco. She missed him terribly, but in her heart she knew, even if she'd known then how this would end, she wouldn't have changed a thing. She wouldn't give up her time with Draco for anything.

When the preacher finally finished speaking and they'd sung the final song, a ministry official walked over and presented her with Draco's wand. She held on to it trying not to snap it in her grip. She knew she had nothing else left of him. ALl his things where at Malfoy Manor and there was no way his father would give them to a mudblood. She nodded to the ministry official. They all stood as the ministry officials raised their wands and let out a shot.

Hermione fell back into her chair, tears coursing down her face.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.**_

_**I can't even breathe.**_

_**It's like I'm standing in the background,**_

_**Everybody's saying "He's not coming home now."**_

_**This can't be happening to me.**_

_**This is just a dream.**_

It wasn't until she faced Lucius Malfoy in battle that she let her emotions get the better of her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT," she yelled. "HE PROMISED ME FOREVER! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED AND HAPPY BY NOW! YOU GOT HIM KILLED!" Lucius snarled at her.

"You're the one that got him killed, Mudblood! If it weren't for you he'd be alive and fighting for the Dark Lord," he hissed. Hermione glared at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shriekd. A green beam shot from her wand and hit Lucius Malfoy square in the chest. She laughed, slightly psychotic, and moved on, continuing to kill Death Eater after Death Eater.

Hours Later she stood in front of Draco's grave. She leaned down and ran her fingers over his name.

"It's over. We won," she said. "I killed your father." She paused, tears running down her face.

"It isn't fair," a voice said behind her. "You should have gotten and chance to be happy with him." Hermione turned around to face Narcissa Malfoy.

"He promised me forever," she whispered. Narcissa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

It would take years for the Wizarding World to rebuild itself and even longer for Hermione to get over the loss of Draco Malfoy. The war had left it's mark on each of them, it was something they carried with them for a lifetime.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.**_

_**I can't even breathe.**_

_**It's like I'm standing in the background,**_

_**Everybody's saying "He's not coming home now."**_

_**This can't be happening to me.**_

_**This is just a dream.**_


End file.
